Your Best Line Ever
by osnapitzs
Summary: It was just a game to pass the time.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Harry Potter and I probably don't own anything that you've heard from somewhere else.**

**Your Best Line Ever**

Prologue

"_Say you want me." "You want me."_

Looking back, the entire endeavour – from the first thought that had only formed in passing, to every last fleeting glance, the momentary locking of their eyes in the corridor –was a horrible idea. They'd argued, almost every time they met, about just whose idea it had been. Which one of them had made the first move, which one of them had taunted the other into action first; after all, nothing could be proven when no one else knew about them.

In his opinion, this entire… thing, it was all her fault. The way she swung her hair absent-mindedly, and brushed it out of her face without noticing, the way she piled it on top of her head with a careless abandon that none of the girls in his House seemed to possess, or the way that her eyes seemed to dare him to do something without ever making direct eye contact with him. The freckles on her face that would look out of place any other girl in the castle and grounds in its entirety certainly didn't help. He would admit that when he had first shoved her against the wall, that move had been entirely his, but she had goaded him into it. Every other girl in the school had been caught salivating over him at some point, even the Mudblood Granger. It was entirely her fault.

She would argue back hotly, with a defiant expression on her face (one that he had to admit had become a turn on from him, blood instantly rushing _south_) that this was all _his _fault and she was one hundred and ten percent _not to blame about any of this_. It was _his _hair, which was always so gelled back but by the end of the day had started to break free of its constraints and framed his face in a way she found much too attractive for her own good, and it was _his _eyes, that were so grey, with the smallest hint of blue, like ice after the sun goes down, that she could always feel on her when they had passed each other, the eyes that settled on her at meals almost out of habit but always with a hint of curiosity and maybe the smallest amount of reproach when he had cottoned on to the fact that she avoided everything about him on purpose. Not to mention that all the girls wanted him, she wasn't interested in competing for his affections when she could easily settle for one of the Gryffindor boys who were always eager.

It took the entire school a ridiculously long time to realize what was happening, but it took the two of them even longer to realize it themselves.

* * *

_6 months ago…_

The first meeting was a collision in the corridor. It was only one month into the new school year and everyone was still getting used to their schedules. Heads slammed together, books, quills, and wands went flying in all directions. She rebounded off of him and grabbed at his shoulder to maintain her balance, pulling him down with her. They hit the ground with a dull thud. She glared up at him, shocked, her brown eyes wide. He looked equally surprised, but then schooled his features into his usual look of disgust reserved for Weasleys.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Weaslette," he drawled lazily.

"Get off of me Ferret," she snarled back driving her hands into his just and shoving him backwards off of her. "Now I have to go shower," she pretended to wipe slime off her arm and glared at him again.

"I'm the one who will have to shower, I have blood traitor slime on me," he snapped, insulted.

She snorted. Brushing her hair back out of her face where it was starting to tangle, she heaved herself to her feet and began to gather all her belongings. She picked up her wand last and walked away to class, without a second glance back at the blonde boy on the floor. It was not until she pulled out her wand in Charms class that she realized it was not in fact, _her wand_. It was his. Sighing she picked it up and weaved her way through the students practising their Silencing Charm –and Colin Creevy who was trying not to laugh as he charmed every object that a Hufflepuff boy reached for to dance away from the flustered 5th year. When she reached the front of the room, where Flitwick was helping another Hufflepuff, she waited patiently for him to finish. When he turned to see what she wanted, she held up the blackthorn wand.

"I ran into another student in the hallway, when I was running late, and now I have the wrong wand," she told her teacher, looking apologetic.

"Go return it to its owner, but do try to hurry," he squeaked and moved off to go help another wizard.

The second meeting was another collision in the hallway. Their skulls smacked together for the second time in half an hour and she barely stopped herself from sprawling across the floor again.

Sighing, she held out the wand, "I imagine you're here for this."

He took his wand with a malevolent look at her. After a long moment, she held out her hand expectantly. He looked down on it, and then back up at her blankly.

"My wand Ferret," she snapped.

He fished it out of his robes and handed it to her. She frowned as she took it. Rubbing one finger along it, she studied her beloved wand.

"YOU GOT NEWT-COVERED FINGER PRINTS ALL OVER MY WIND YOU SLIMY BLOODY BASTARD!"

His head jerked back a little bit and the shock was clear across his face. Huffing, she grabbed his robes and vigorously cleaned off her wand on his pristine robes, leaving little marks by his right hip. She turned and stormed away for the second time that period, but this time she paused and turned around.

"You'll notice I took care of _your_ wand, and it's a nice one," and she left, leaving him confused.

After those two meetings, they both carefully avoided each other for two weeks. Unfortunately, when two people are both taking the longest possible routes to class to avoid each other, it becomes inevitable that they'll end up meeting at some point. Chance encounter number three was on her way to Arithmancy, while he was on his way to DADA.


	2. Chapter 1

_Thanks to _**Abigail Grace Mandogirl **_and _**Nutmeg44** _for reviewing._

**Your Best Line Ever**

Chapter One

"_Say you want me." "You want me."_

It had been two days straight of arguing. That was two days where her lips were off limits and he was risking a punch across the face at the very least if he tried to change that right now. At most, several punches, a few slaps, and a horrible Bat Bogey Hex. He wasn't willing to risk it. She was glaring furiously up at him from her favourite armchair in the library, arms and legs crossed. Her brow was furrowed and her nose wrinkled, and she was seriously considering his last statement.

"It wasn't my fault that you ran into me in the hallway but whatever. It was definitely _your_ fault that other time."

"What other time?" He sank down into the chair beside her, shoving his textbook away and fully concentrating on that conversation.

"It was two weeks later, remember, and you were going to Defence while I was going to Arithmancy…" she prompted.

"I remember," he conceded. "And I was never actually going to DADA."

* * *

_5 ½ months ago…_

Ginny hurried along the corridor to Arithmancy. _Why am I always running late after lunch!_ Her shoe caught on one of the looser stones on the floor and she tripped a little bit, her eyes flying to the ground as she fought to maintain her balance. She managed to, and continued on down the hallway. It was only roughly two seconds before she heard a drawling voice speak from the shadows lining the hallway.

"Smooth Weaslette, it's a wonder you can stay on your broom."

She whirled around, and sure enough, moving into the light of the corridor was the blonde Slytherin boy. She rolled her eyes at him and shook back her hair. He was obviously waiting for a scathing retort, so she obliged.

"You weren't saying that last time we crushed you," she announced lightly.

That shut him up momentarily. She turned to pass him down the hallway, and then stopped and turned back to him. He raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Why are you all the way up here if the sixth years have Defence right now?"

He smirked, "why are you all the way up here if the fifth years have Arithmancy?"

"How do you know what classes I have?"

Draco was at a loss to answer. There was no logical reason he should know when and what classes she had, he did not even know why he knew himself. Ginny turned away, but as she strode down the corridor, there was a small half-smile on her face. She was only thirty seconds late to Arithmancy.

He started to continue on in the opposite direction, but he breezed past the DADA classroom, where Snape's class had already begun. He caught a glimpse of Potter and his dream team, and his lip curled. If he had to admit it, the female weasel was much more attractive and interesting than the three of them combined. He returned to the Slytherin common room without any further thought to any of the Gryffindors that, in his opinion, plagued the castle.

Break here

It was only two days later that they had their next meeting. Ginny had snuck out of Gryffindor Tower, invisible as she had snagged Harry's Cloak, and was headed to the kitchen. It was a short trip; she tickled the pear and followed the short tunnel. The warm kitchen was a welcome sight, and she pulled off the cloak, laying it on the nearest chair. Several house-elves immediately rushed to her service. The bowed hurriedly and grinned up at her.

"Excuse us for asking Miss but are you with the Mister?" One of them squeaked.

"Who?"

"Mister Malfoy!" The elves were happy to answer her questions.

"No, no," she said hurriedly, "I didn't even know he was down here!"

"Can we help you Miss?"

"Actually, I would love some chocolate chip waffles please," she ordered and wound her way through the kitchen to find a table to sit at.

True to the house-elves' word, he was sitting there at one of the few tables that weren't covered in food at various stages of preparedness and drinking hot chocolate. The innocent look was completed by a whip cream moustache on his lip.

"Well, well, well, the snake slithers out of its dungeon home at night too?" She sat down at the far end of the table. "I thought they avoided the night because they were cold-blooded."

He lifted his head and stared at her with disdain. "I wouldn't know, I don't spend my time reading up on snakes."

Ginny snickered. "You realize that whole holier-than-thou look really isn't coming across well because you've got a little something," she point to her upper lip, "there."

A house-elf returned with her waffles and a glass of chocolate milk. The waffles were complete with a few scoops of ice cream and chocolate syrup and Ginny happily dug in, forgetting all about the boy she disliked sitting across the table from her. When she looked up next, to take a sip of her drink, he was watching her waffles with an expression of someone who had just crossed a desert without water. She went back to her food, but he continued to stare. She finally looked up directly at him.

"You can have some if you want Malfoy; I'm not going to eat all of this myself."

He lifted his fork into the air and then hesitated uncertainly. She rolled her eyes and shoved the plate spinning down the table so it slid to a halt in front of him.

"Just eat it. Do I have to levitate it into your mouth?"

He dug in. She watched him eat for a few minutes, and then stood up and walked away, grabbing the cloak as she went. He didn't even notice she was gone until the waffles were completely gone. _That Weasley is a nutty one. _

The next day, Draco was walking towards the pitch for practice when he saw a lone figure in the stands. The Gryffindor stands. Urquhart stormed over.

"Malfoy! Deal with the spy!"

Even Draco doubted that whoever was in the stands intended to spy and was probably doing homework and enjoying the nice early October air. Still, he marched up the stands to confront the student. He was surprised to see the Weasley girl sitting there, furiously scribbling something in the slowly setting sun. He crossed his arms around his broom.

"What are you doing here during a Slytherin practice?" He demanded.

Ginny's head snapped up looking startled. She had had no idea that he was there until that moment. She looked down at the pitch below her and seemed to notice the players for the first time. Hastily shoving her hair out of her face, she grabbed her bag but she didn't stand up.

"I had no intention of watching your practice, on the schedule it says the pitch is free at tonight. How would I have known your huge-headed giant of a captain would book a last minute practice?" She inquired coolly.

"Well unless you want the huge-headed giant of a captain coming up here himself I'd get out of here and head back to the hole, Weasel."

Ginny snorted. "At least the Gryffindors are well-liked enough that their "hole" is above ground."

Draco felt the sudden urge to defend his house, which he never had in the presence of a Gryffindor before, he had just simply ignored them, knowing that Slytherin was better. "Slytherins value their privacy."

"I'd call a tower pretty private wouldn't you?" Ginny smirked. "Nice try though, I'll give you bonus points for effort."

She stood up then, and threw her bag over her shoulder, sauntering away at a leisurely pace. Only once did she look back at the blonde sixth year.

"Thanks Ferret, the Gryffindors will be please to know that not only did I find out Slytherin's password for them, but I also have the exact location of the common room," she paused and winked at him, "you might be seeing me sooner than you think, but you probably won't s_ee_ me."

He felt a confused look form on his face.

"You'll see," she chuckled to herself and continued back to the castle.

* * *

_Present Day_

He fondly remembered those two days, and if he thought about it, the waffle sharing night in the kitchens was the beginning of his love for the youngest Weasley. She took a lot more convincing. So did her brother and his ridiculous friends. He took a lot of convincing too, Draco had been in denial for a long time before accepting his feelings.

"Yes, but remember what you did after that?"

"You mean the fantastic prank that Luna and I pulled on you and Blaise? I remember."

* * *

_5 ½ months ago_

"Come on Luna, hurry up!" Ginny hissed, beckoning her Ravenclaw friend down the hallway.

Luna floated dreamily after her through the corridor. "Why are we doing this again?"

Ginny sighed impatiently; her blonde friend was the only one who she could think of that would agree to do this with her. Ron or Harry might be up for it, but they had snuck out last night and were thoroughly knocked out in their dorm. Ginny knew this for sure, she had stolen the cloak from Harry again for this mission. Luna had caught up to her and she yanked her friend back under protection.

"We're doing this because Malfoy is an arrogant prat and he deserves to be put in his place."

"What place is that though? Are you sure you're not just trying to get his attention?"

Ginny gasped. "How could you even think of that as being a reasonable conclusion? Come on Luna, that doesn't even make sense."

"It does though, I've seen you two look at each other, and you told me you've run into each other more than once. I think it's fate."

Ginny snorted and didn't bother to reply.

* * *

The next morning, the boys of the 6th year Slytherin dormitory awoke to find themselves covered in honey, owl feathers and whipped cream. There was a note stuck to Draco's face with some of the honey.

_Told you, and it's Muggle style! xoxo GL, LW_

"Who is GL and LW?" Theo Nott demanded.

"I have no clue," the blonde replied, looking at the note in a mixture of awe at the prank and furious burning anger at the prank.

* * *

Ginny pulled Luna over to sit with her at breakfast the next morning, and they both kept glancing at the Slytherin table, waiting for the appearance of the boys. Ginny spit out her pumpkin juice in laughter when they finally showed up, they were a mess. She had wrote in their note that is was a Muggle prank, but Luna had had the clever idea to put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the honey, and while they'd managed to get it off their faces, for the most part, it was hardened into their hair. Malfoy's usually perfect, sleek blonde hair stuck up in random spikes, looking like he'd just rolled out of his bed. Not only did they have honey everywhere, but their tips were pure white from the whipped cream that had been smeared through it. Luna had started laughing hysterically, and it was drawing attention to where the two girls were looking. Laughter started rippling through the Great Hall, turning into a loud roar.

Snape stood up from his place at the High Table and swooped down upon the boys, demanding to know who had done this. The boys were at a loss for an answer, although Ginny did notice Malfoy glance over and lock eyes with her briefly. She knew then that he knew that she had done it. Luna had noticed as well and discreetly kicked Ginny under the table.

"Ouch Luna! Why did you kick me?" Hermione asked, rubbing her shin under the table.

"Sorry Hermione, I was aiming for Ginny. Well I better be off to class, I have Divination up first today," Luna announced breezily, pushing herself away from the Gryffindor table.

This time when her elbow connected with Ginny's spine, no one noticed. Ginny shot her a smile and stood up as well.

"I have to go too, I have double Potions with the Hufflepuffs."

"See you later then," Ron said without really looking away from the mess at the Slytherin table.

"Oh Ginny?" Hermione caused the younger girl to pause and look back, "nice job."

Ginny grinned brightly, shook back her hair and exited the Great Hall.


End file.
